In tools for metalworking, indexable, asymmetrical inserts of hard and wear-resistant materials are used, such as cemented carbide or cubic boron nitride (CBN). There are a number of embodiments of cutting inserts for use in only one feeding direction. These are usually denominated right or left hand inserts and comprise peripheries and/or chip breakers having an asymmetrical shape in relation to the bisector of a cutting corner. These cutting inserts are adapted for only one feeding direction.
Examples of indexable inserts having asymmetrical cutting corners are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,259, SE 517274 (corresponding to WO 0047405), GB 1443743 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,349.